


Fidgetty Frolics

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: Clothing, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-10
Updated: 2005-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two everyone-friendly drabbles on the theme of Robin & Speedy: Childhood Sweethearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidgetty Frolics

**Flowers**

"Don't open the door!" Speedy yells, and Robin lets the handle go.

"Why not?"

"You gotta wear a Bat-gas-mask or something."

Robin puts one on. "Got it. Can I open the door now?"

"Please!" Speedy darts in and slams the door. He has a lei around his neck. "This lady gave me this necklace, right, and people have been hugging me all day. I had to knock Wally out to get in here."

Robin peers at it. "Those are definitely exotic flowers."

"Can you analyze them? See if you can make people stop freaking me out?"

"I'll do my best."

 **Varsity Jacket**

"Status," Batman says over the comm.

"F-f-f-freezing," Speedy says, wrapping his arms around himself.

"We'll be back soon," Robin reports, taking off his cape. "Speedy got too close to Freeze's gun, but there's no major damage."

"Batman out."

"It's still a d-dumb outfit," Speedy says, but he pulls the bright yellow cape around himself and rocks.

"It's better than being ice-cold, though." Robin frowns. "Do you need me to chafe your legs?"

Speedy shivers hard. "Might help."

"Do you think you've got hypothermia? The best treatment for that is to share body heat. Um, naked."

"-- yeah, hypothermia. Brr."

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://weaverandom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **weaverandom**](http://weaverandom.livejournal.com/) wrote a [Sandman/Gotham drabble](http://www.livejournal.com/users/petronelle/126989.html?thread=892941#t892941) in the comments. Very cool.


End file.
